legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Mardon (Weather Wizard)
Mark Mardon is a meta human with the ability to control weather and powers of weather. He has a brother named Clyde thought Mark is more in control of his powers than him TGTTA 2 Mark is recruited by Deathstroke and Thawne to join the legion led by them to do what they want. He specifcally works with Deathstroke and his followers and seems to be their general as he is the most likely to get his hands dirty of Deathstroke's main followers other than Deathstroke himself. Mark joins Jasper, Theo and Azarel in trying to take who fell behind and uses his powers to summon a tidal wave to drown them out anticpating Steven will use his bubble to save them. Mark ambushes the team and is the most sucessful outside of Theo in battle and unlike the rest decides to fold when Jorgen arrives to save Julian and the rest knowing Jorgen is way out of his league. Mark is present with Deathstroke's followers when it comes down to his plans regarding Skipper and Bender splitting from the group. When Number 2 plays a game of poker with them, Star and Marco, he makes his move to ambush the heroes when Phineas, Isabella, Mick and Amaya find Axel where he and Guzma ambush them. Mark with the other main members of The Neo Equalists go after Nethanderlands to get the amulet Bender has, and after n attack. Deathstroke tells him and the others to go, Guzma and Number 2 confirm Deathstroke's order and when questioned, The three reveal that Deathstroke knew it would be a lost cause to try and do so, but felt that he could learn the enscription through Scudsworth and Welton which they did succeed in. Malcolm takes the encriyption and goes with Number 2, Scudsworth and Welton to learn more Where as Deathstroke, Guzma and Tigerclaw all begin observing the rest of the heroes as Deathstroke's plan unfolds. Mark continues working to sastisfy Deathstorke's needs to get the spear until Thawne uses it and then Mark betrays Thawne for Deathstroke so they can take down their liar of a boss and out of loyalty to the man who employed him. ☀Mark and Deathstroke's other followers rescue Deathstroke like Bruce Wayne does and they begin to work to counter Toffee, with the help of his weather powers, he defends Mewni with the help of his associates and uses his weather powers to assist the heroes in stalling the villains beleiving this will help and throwing icicles impaling cultists and throwing more, clearly proving himself to be the muscle of the groupCategory:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Humans Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Criminals Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Thermokinesis Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Live-Action Characters